


The one where Finn has a nightmare

by Shadowcat221b



Series: The one where... [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a nightmare, Poe wakes him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Finn has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend FF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+FF), [sophoklesworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/gifts), [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).



> This is a fluffy hurt comfort whatever piece that I wrote because life is a little shitty right now and stormpilot always makes it better.  
> I hope you enjoy, this is un-beta´d (who would have guessed).  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat

_Cold. Cold, dark, pain._ The feelings flashed in Finn´s mind, pulling him into the nightmare. _Searing hot pain as the light saber slashed his back open. Rey lying there, he fell. He had failed. The snow on his face was a freezing contrast to the blinding burn across his back. He fell into darkness, for eternity he fell. He wanted to stop falling, knew he would stop falling and the impact would crush him. But he couldn´t move. He couldn´t move as if Kylo had cut him in half, leaving hm paralyzed. He heard a voice now, calling his name, deep and menacing. He felt scared, so scared._

He woke up with a start to Poe gently shaking him, calling out his name, soft yet urgent.

»Hey«, he said as he saw Finn blink his eyes and focus on him. He brushed his fingertips over his forehead, down his temple, over his cheek, always careful. »It´s ok. You´re safe. I promise.«

Finn just looked at him, brown eyes wide, so Poe pulled him closer, embraced him tighter.

»What did you dream about?«, he asked quietly into Finn´s neck, so quiet that Finn could have pretended he hadn´t heard the question if he didn´t want to answer.

»Starkiller Base.«

Poe did not reply, did not prod further. He knew that Finn did not like to talk about it, he knew why. He knew that nothing he could say would make it better, thus he just held Finn until his breathing even out again and he slipped into more pleasant dreams.

Poe did not sleep again after Finn had a nightmare. Poe did not tell Finn about it, even though Finn probably figured it out himself, but after the coma, after seeing Finn lying there like that, not knowing if he would wake up, Poe had his own demons to deal with. So he just lay there, Finn snuggled in his arms and watched him. Took in the beautiful features, relaxed and open in his sleep. Marveled at the question what he had done to deserve such an incredible person loving him back.

He pressed a small kiss to Finn´s temple, settling a little more into the pillow. He heard a meow and Bubbles jumped up the bed, curling up at their feet. The cat always knew when Finn was in distress and always came to comfort him. Poe liked Bubbles because of that.

 

The next morning Finn yawned and then smiled brightly at Poe, leaning in to kiss his nose.  
Their lives with the Resistance were a little messy and sometimes a little scary, but they could deal. Because Finn would card his fingers through Poe´s hair when he did not sleep well and Poe would cuddle Finn close after a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R is appreciated ;)  
> Love,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
